High-bandwidth communication services are typically offered to homes and small offices through cable or over an external telephone line using digital subscriber line (DSL) services or integrated services digital network (ISDN). Many homes and small offices in North America have internal wiring adequate for two internal telephone lines.
Existing technologies, such as voice over DSL (VODSL) and voice over cable, enable the simultaneous delivery of data and one or more digitized telephone sessions over the high-bandwidth channel. However, in order for multiple telephone sessions to be accessible within the home or small office, either additional wiring within the home is required or an adapter is needed at each telephone jack. Such a system is described in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/431,053 filed Nov. 01, 1999, which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
It would be beneficial to be able to add multiple line capabilities without requiring extra wiring in one""s home and without requiring adapters.